The Broken Diamond
by Niky Orochi
Summary: Josuke sabe que es todo un don juan con las mujeres ¿Pero porque su mejor amigo Okuyasu no? Una peligrosa reflexión que disparara muchas otras dudas más al joven Higashikata [YAOI: Josuke x Okuyasu].
1. La carta del destino

Cap. 1 "La carta del destino"

Las tres muy diversas sombras de los estudiantes que salían de clases se dibujaba frente a ellos en el asfalto, se empujaban y bromeaban entre sí hablando trivialidades, como de costumbre, cuando una chica con coraje se paró frente al más alto de los tres extendiéndole una carta con una reverencia.

• ¡Tómala por favor!

Okuyasu y Koichi miraron a Josuke quien sin muchos ánimos la tomo, y acto seguido la chica desapareció corriendo.

• Esa es la chica más popular de mi clase -Comentó asombrado el rubio-  
• Vaya Josuke, eres muy afortunado, a mí nunca me han dado una carta -Suspiro desanimado Okuyasu-  
• Supongo… -El destinatario de aquella carta miró el sobre sin mucho interés-  
• ¿Vas a responderle? -Indago Koichi-  
• No lo creo -Josuke abrió su portafolio para guardarla cuando de este cayó una pila de cartas similares-  
• ¡¿Todo eso te dieron esta semana?! -Preguntó sorprendido Nijimura sintiéndose cada vez peor-  
• No, estas son las de hoy.

Sus amigos sudaron la gota gorda, en efecto Josuke era más que popular con las mujeres, Koichi solo parecía asombrado, pero en cambio Okuyasu se mordía la yema de los dedos de enviada. Tras que Higashikata guardará el desparramo de cartas continuaron camino, pero fue imposible retomar el ánimo de la charla anterior.

• ¿Por qué no respondes las cartas? No es justo, tú con tantas chicas y yo tan solo…  
• No te preocupes Okuyasu, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien -Intentó animarlo Koichi-  
• Josuke ¿Porque no me ayudas? Seguro tienes buenos consejos para darme -Nijimura le preguntó a su mejor amigo, Ignorando sin malas intenciones los ánimos del rubio-  
• Mmm… Pues… -Higashikata meditó su respuesta tomándose el mentón con la vista en el cielo- Creo que debes ser más amable, estar atento a lo que desean, invitarlas a cenar y esas cosas…  
• ¿Tú haces eso?

Le pregunto Hirose curioso, pero este negó con la cabeza como respuesta, obteniendo caras de indignación por parte de los otros dos, sin duda Josuke obtenía casi todo lo que quería sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

• Bueno chicos, aquí los dejo ¡Hasta mañana!

Saludo Koichi con la palma en alto siguiendo camino hacia su casa por otra calle, y sus amigos correspondieron el saludo mientras se alejaban.

• ¡¿Oku, es cierto que tienes "Invasores del espacio 4"?!  
• Sí, lo compré con mis ahorros ¿Quieres venir a jugarlo?  
• ¡Por supuesto!

Los dos adolescentes corrieron entusiasmados calle abajo hasta la residencia Nijimura, ambos entraron a la mansión de tétrico aspecto sacándose los zapatos en la puerta, a pesar del diseño occidental de la casa a Okuyasu le gustaba mantener algunas de las costumbres orientales de Morioh. Subieron las escaleras en un parpadeo, entraron a la habitación arrojando sus portafolios sobre la cama, y se sentaron en el piso frente a la consola con brillo en sus ojos.  
Durante un rato el tema de conversación no fue más allá de dicho videojuego, perdieron la noción del tiempo frente al televisor, hasta que sus dedos magullados y su vista cansada les pidió un respiro, poniendo el juego en pausa.

• Wow creo que casi lo terminamos.  
• Si, tan solo faltan catorce niveles -Victorio Okuyasu sin meditar previamente sus palabras, como de costumbre-  
• ¿¡Que!?

Grito Josuke sin poder creer todo lo que aún les queda de juego, pero él no fue el único en quejarse, su estómago gruñó con hambre, ya era hora de la cena y su cuerpo lo sabía.

• Será mejor que prepare algo.  
• ¡Greato idea, Oku!

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y Okuyasu sin vacilar comenzó a hacer la cena, prendió la hornalla, lleno una gran olla con agua, y pico algunas verduras entre otros preparativos; se lo veía muy concentrado, mientras a sus espaldas Josuke sentado a la mesa solo lo veía ir y venir por la amplia habitación.  
"Okuyasu es muy hábil" pensó el joven amante su peinado siguiendo a su amigo con la vista, "Es fuerte, sabe cocinar, es independiente…". De pronto el cocinero se detuvo pasándose el brazo por la frente ante el calor que emanaba la hornalla, y en un solo un movimiento se quitó la parte superior de su traje escolar quedando con su ajustada musculosa blanca que suele llevar debajo cubriéndolo detalladamente el torso, "Además tiene buen físico… Una amplia espalda, brazos fornidos…" sus ojos recorrían aquel cuerpo poco a poco.

• ¡Listo!  
• ¡Ah!

Okuyasu volteo mirándolo y Josuke se sobresaltó casi cayéndose de la silla, enseguida sentándose correctamente, clavando los ojos en la mesa avergonzado, rogando que su amigo no haya notado que hace instantes lo miraba tan detenidamente.

• Buen provecho -Le sirve su plato- Iré a servirle la cena a mi padre, enseguida vuelvo, que no te de pena comenzar sin mí.

El dueño de la casa le dio un guiño y salió de la cocina. Josuke parpadeo un par de veces atónito "¿Me acaba de guiñar un ojo?" bajo la vista al plato y de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca, era un magnífico plato de pasta con verduras y salsa casera, sin esperar un segundo más clavó el tenedor llevándose el primer bocado a la boca y quedo maravillado.

• Veo que te gusto la pasta alla norma.  
• ¿Así se llama? -Vio a su amigo regresar- ¡Esta cosa italiana está deliciosa!  
• Estoy practicando para trabajar con Tonnio -Se sentó a su lado sirviéndose su propio plato, no tan bien presentado como el de su amigo-  
• ¿Enserio? ¿Y porque simplemente no le pides ser su aprendiz?  
• No podría hacer eso, su comida es excelente, primero debo mejorar mis habilidades y luego se lo pediré, así no habrá forma de que me rechace… Necesito el dinero.

Nijimura comió sin maravillarse de su propio plato mientras Josuke continúo disfrutando del manjar retomando los pensamientos sobre su amigo "Yo sé que soy increíble, pero Oku también tiene lo suyo, no sé porque las chicas no se interesan en él".  
Con el hambriento ritmo falto de modales de ambos no tardaron mucho en terminarse la cena, el cocinero levanto los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos.

• Mientras sube y continúa el juego, enseguida te alcanzo.  
• ¡Claro!

Josuke volvió a sentarse frente a la consola con el único objetivo en mente de pasar aquel juego, cuando sintió la presencia de su mejor amigo llegar parándose en la puerta de la habitación.

• ¡Vamos amigo, apúrate, acabo de alcanzar la máxima puntuación!

Para su desconcierto, Okuyasu en vez de sentarse a su lado y sumarse al juego, se mantuvo parado en la puerta apoyándose en el marco de esta, con los brazos cruzados y una miranda fanfarrona.

• ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuve?  
• ¿Eh? -El más alto concentrado en el juego no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla-  
• Los consejos que me diste ¿Los seguí correctamente?  
• ¿Pero de que estas habla…?

En ese instante sus propias palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Josuke "Debes ser más amable, estar atento a lo que desean, invitarlas a cenar y esas cosas…". Puso el juego en pausa.

• ¡Okuyasu! -Se levanta de un salto- ¡¿Me usaste de conejito de indias como una… Una cita!?  
• ¿No lo hice bien? -Pregunto inocente dejando a un lado su papel de galán-  
• ¡Eso se supones que debes hacerlo con alguna chica, no conmigo!  
• Lo siento, sólo quería poner en práctica lo que me dijiste -Se rasca la nuca- Creí que, como tú me los diste, serias el único quien podría decirme si los sigo correctamente o no.

Josuke en otra situación hubiera reído a carcajadas ante el tonto razonamiento de su amigo, pero en ese momento se sentía incómodo, incómodo y enfurecido, enfurecido y confundido.

• Ya es tarde, me voy a casa…  
• Oe Josuke, espera.

Okuyasu quería convencerlo de que se quedara, pero Josuke tomó su portafolio, a paso apresurado bajo las escaleras, se calzó en la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta se encontró nuevamente al pie de la escalera; Okuyasu acaba de usar su stand para acortar la distancia entre ellos, haciéndolo retroceder todo lo que había avanzado, alejándolo de la puerta, acto que no hizo más que despertar su furia.

• ¡The Hand!  
• ¡Crazy Diamond!


	2. Discursos ciegos

Cap. 2 "Discursos ciegos"

Lo que debería ser una torpe pelea adolescente era una gran batalla a causa de los stands, la fuerza física de Okuyasu era mayor a la de Josuke, pero Crazy Diamond superaba a The Hand; esta era la segunda vez que peleaban desde que se conocieron como enemigos, y al llegarles aquel recuerdo se detuvieron en pleno forcejeo, soltándose sin decir ni una palabra, y Josuke salió por la puerta.  
La mañana siguiente Koichi saludo a sus amigos llegando a la escuela, pero pronto noto que algo no andaba bien, el ambiente a su alrededor se encontraba algo pesado, ambos estaban muy callados sin dirigirse la mirada siquiera, y con una fría expresión que daba miedo.

• ¿M-Me perdí de algo?  
• No.

Respondieron secamente al unísono, y ni eso basto para que se fijaran en el otro. Hirose sabía que, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, no terminaría bien, y mucho menos con él en medio.

• ¿Koichi, porque no haces equipo conmigo para el trabajo de ciencias? -Lo tomo Josuke del brazo-  
• No, él está muy ocupado conmigo en club de Kendo -Okuyasu lo tomo del brazo contrario tirándole hacia el otro extremo-  
• Ehhh… Cre-Creo… Creo que Yukako me llama ¡Hasta luego!

El rubio se liberó del agarre y se esfumo corriendo, a lo que los otros dos se miraron y de inmediato giraron la cabeza hacia el lado contrario con un bufido ofendidos cruzándose de brazos.  
Las cuatro campadas indicaron el inicio de clases. Esa jornada los dos estudiantes menos aplicados parecían concentrados en la lección, ninguno se salteo ninguna clase, y el día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo hasta las últimas campanadas.  
El sol lentamente se ocultaba en el anaranjado cielo, y los tres alumnos emprendieron camino a sus respectivas casas, al igual que todos los días, solo que esta vez rodeados por un rotundo silencio.

• ¿Y… Cómo les fue hoy en clase?

Koichi intento romper aquel incómodo ambiente, pero termino resultando aún más molesto al no obtener respuesta alguna; soltó un suspiro deteniéndose en la esquina donde solía abrirse camino comúnmente y los saludo.

• No sé qué pase, pero será mejor que lo resuelvan… Nos vemos.

Ambos miraron al dueño de Echoes alejarse, sintiéndose mal al ver como esto lo afectaba a él también. Cruzaron miradas entre si y siguieron camino hasta la casa de apariencia abandonada ante la que se quedaron parados mirándola como si no le perteneciera a ninguno de ellos.

• Debería repararla…  
• Podría ayudarte con Crazy Diamond.  
• ¿Qué tal si pasamos esos catorce niveles?  
• Greato

Una sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro de ambos, entraron a la casa y aquel videojuego volvió a captar su atención y entretenimiento hasta entradas horas de la noche.

• ¡Uf! Un nivel más y ya es nuestro -Josuke pauso el juego desplomándose en la cama-  
• ¡Si! De seguro batiremos un record mundial o algo así -Se sentó a su lado notando el portafolios de su amigo donde se asomaban algunas cartas- ¿Sabes? Ya no me interesa atraer chicas.  
• ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?  
• Me he dado cuenta que sino ya no podría pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

Josuke quedo atónito sin saber que responder ante aquellas palabras "¿Otra vez me está usando como conejillo de indias… O es sincero?", pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensándolo, Okuyasu continuo.

• Ayer no me respondiste porque no respondes las cartas.  
• Ah… Cierto… Es que… -Pasea la mirada por el techo de manera distraída- Ya no me interesa pasar el rato con chicas bonitas, ellas no me comprenden, quiero a alguien con quien tenga gustos en común, en quien pueda confiar, me comprenda, nos divirtámonos juntos, y…  
• ¿Y ames de verdad? -Okuyasu completo la oración-  
• Si… Eso -Se endereza en la cama mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Le cuentas a alguien y te mato!

El más bajo rio tiernamente y le extendió el meñique en respuesta de que mantendría el secreto a salvo, gesto que le robo una sonrisa a Higashikata, y unieron meñiques completando la promesa. En ese instante algo en la mente del más alto se encendió, como cuando terminas de armar un rompecabezas y por fin ves aquella imagen completa; las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

• Creo que ya encontré a esa persona…  
• ¡Oe! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Quién?!  
• ¿Eh? Ah… Tendrás que adivinarlo.  
• ¿Es la chica popular que te dio la carta ayer?  
• No.  
• ¿Es de la escuela?  
• Si.  
• ¡¿La conozco?!  
• Dije que tienes que adivinar.  
• ¡No es justo, dame una pista!

Las grabes campanadas del antiguo y gran reloj de péndulo de la casa sonaron retumbantes haciéndoles notar lo tarde que ya se había hecho.

• Oh rayos, no le avise a mi mamá que estoy aquí -Josuke se mordió el labio pensando en el regaño que le esperaba-  
• ¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que pasaras la noche aquí?  
• ¡Greato!


	3. La última papa

Cap. 3 "La ultima papa"

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del estrellado cielo cuando los chicos se rehusaban a irse a dormir. Comían las condimentadas papas a la sartén que acababa de preparar el dueño de casa mientras hablaban de banalidades acostados en la cama, Josuke manoteaba el tazón que contenía las papas llevándose una a la boca tras cada oración, en tanto Okuyasu las tomaba de a puñados comiéndoselas todas juntas.

• ¿Y viste el capítulo donde hace una canción sobre la pizza?  
• Sí, es genial

Josuke río recordando el capítulo del manga del que hablaban, cuando tomo una papa poniéndola entre sus labios a modo de cigarrillo, tontería la cual Okuyasu de inmediato quiso imitar, pero se encontró con un pequeño problema.

• ¡Oe! ¡Esa era la última papa!

El poseedor de la reclamada papa frunció los labios a modo de broma, como si le sacara la lengua, pero el menor de los Nijimura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, él las había preparado y por lo tanto tenía derecho a ella, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.  
En un movimiento que no estaba calculado ni en lo más mínimo por el más alto, Okuyasu se lanzó sobre él tomando el otro extremo de la papa entre sus labios, quedando separados por tan solo centímetros de distancia. Higashikata sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, su amigo se encontraba demasiado cerca sobre él acorralando en la cama.

• ¿Te la quito por las buenas o por las malas?

Le pregunto Okuyasu con su mejor cara de matón, sin separarse ni un milímetro apretando la papa entre sus dientes, logrando que la cara de Josuke se torne tan roja como la salsa de tomate sobre la pálida pasta italiana, pero el más alto no pensaba rendirse, no era propio de él.

• Grrr… ¡Mia!

El chico de estrambótico peinado cerró fuertemente los ojos y comió lo que quedaba de papa hasta sentir los labios de su amigo contra los suyos, de inmediato separándose para finalmente tragarse la papa con dificultad.

• ¡J-Ja! ¡L-La ultima papa es mía!

Grito victorioso Josuke señalándose el pecho con el pulgar sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Okuyasu se quedó unos segundos petrificado y luego se sentó en dicha cama devolviendo su espacio personal.

• Josuke… No me diste ninguna pista sobre quién es esa persona.

Este volvió a sentirse acorralado, pero esta vez no física sino emocionalmente; suspiro pesadamente y admitió para sus adentro que no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a su mejor amigo, no precisamente a él.

• Es alguien que… No debería gustarme…  
• ¡¿No me digas que es la novia de Koichi?!  
• ¡No! ¡Esa mujer está loca! Además, es muy fea.

Grito entre indignado y ofendido de que su amigo lo imaginara con ella; se sentó derecho frente a su amigo, se acomodó su amado peinado de manera nerviosa, y se pegó un par de veces en las mejillas tomando coraje.

• Okuyasu -Lo miró fijo a los ojos muy serio- ¿Prometes que siempre serás mi amigo?  
• ¿Pero porqué me preguntas esto ahora? Estábamos hablando sobre…  
• Okuyasu, respóndeme -Lo tomó de los hombros indicándole que iba enserio-  
• Por su puesto… -Algo preocupado sin entender lo que sucedía-  
• ¿Pase lo que pase?  
• Pase lo que pase…  
• ¿Confías en mí?  
• Claro… Pero, Josuke…  
• Cierra los ojos.

Okuyasu vaciló algo tenso, pero finalmente demostrándole su confianza hizo caso; sin duda su expresión era sumamente tierna con las cejas en alto y una media mueca en los labios que indicaban su poca paciencia para el suspenso. Josuke se odio a sí mismo, recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron, como pronto se volvieron mejores amigos, y el miedo inmenso que había sentido cuando creyó perderlo; en ese instante en su mente rogó una y otra vez a todos los dioses no estar cometiendo un grave error por el bien de esa amistad.  
Una suave presión en los labios, pero no como cuando hace unos momentos a causa de la pelea por la papa, sino más suave, más duradero, e incluso cargado de algo que no podría describir muy bien. Esta fue la sensación que llevó al menor de los Nijimura a abrir los ojos encontrándose con su amigo depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios; pero no duró mucho más ya que Higashikata de inmediato se separó desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a volver a verlo a la cara.

• Josuke…  
• Y-Ya es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir -Se acurruco en la cama tapándose con las sábanas por completo- Hasta mañana.

El dueño de la casa se quedó estático con una expresión entre asombro, horror, y vergüenza en su rostro, tras unos segundos de shock salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Josuke solo en la suya, dirigiéndose al que antes era el cuarto de Keicho, su hermano mayor.  
Aquel cuarto se encontraba intacto tal cual el mayor de los Nijimura lo había dejado antes de morir, a Okuyasu le gustaba ir allí cotidianamente para no extrañarlo tanto y recordar su infancia juntos. Se acostó y apagó la luz, pero no había forma de conciliar el sueño, su mente aún se encontraba enmarañada minutos atrás en lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	4. La paloma perdida

Cap. 4 "La paloma perdida"

• Josuke, hay que limpiar la casa, así que nada de escaparte con tu amiguito ¿Entendido?  
• Si, mamá.

El joven desanimado, y sin queja algún, tomo la escoba que le extendía su madre, comenzando con aquella tarea hogareña como si de un robot se tratara; acto que sorprendió y preocupo de sobremanera a la señora.

• ¿Cariño, te sientes bien?

Josuke reacciono ante aquel llamado de atención, y notando que levantaba las sospechas de su madre, tomo su renegada postura habitual.

• ¡Mamá, no me llames así! Y no esperes que luego de esto también ordene mi habitación.

Tomoko sonrió tranquila al ver a su hijo con los ánimos de siempre, nada la alegraba más; tomo sus bolsas de compras dirigiéndose a la puerta y continuo con el sermón correspondiente.

• Más te vale me hagas caso, debo ir al mercado ¡Así que cuando vuelva quiero ver todo impecable!  
• Si, si, como digas…

Viro los ojos dándole poco y nada de importancia a aquella amenaza, y ni bien vio salir a su madre por la puerta, dejo la escoba para escabullirse por la parte trasera de la casa; nada le impediría pasar la tarde despejando su mente en los arcades. Creyéndose todo un ninja salió por la ventana cuando sintió a alguien a sus espaldas.

• ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
• ¡Ah!

Sobresaltado volteo temiendo que se tratara de Tomoko a punto de darle el castigo de su vida, pero para su fortuna era otra cara conocida, Koichi lo miraba intrigado.

• ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú?!  
• Vine a verte ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas con Okuyasu? No lo encontré y supuse que estaría contigo.  
• No está aquí ¿Fuiste a su casa?  
• Vengo de allí, también pase por el centro y tampoco estaba.

Al más alto se le heló la sangre "¿Por qué desaparecería Oku? No tiene motivos para desaparecer… ¿O sí? No, no puede ser… No creo que por mi culpa él… No, él es lo suficientemente maduro para… ¡Ay dios mío, si es mi culpa!"; salió disparado como un rayo en búsqueda de su mejor amigo, y Koichi sorprendido de aquella repentina carrera le siguió el paso intentando alcanzarlo.

• ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Espera!  
• ¡No lo sé, pero debe estar en algún lado de Morioh! ¡No puede haber ido muy lejos! -Se detiene en una esquina cuando se le ocurre una dirección- ¿Lo viste a Rohan?  
• No, aun no pase por su casa.  
• ¡Vamos!

La pluma se encontraba a tan solo milímetros del papel cuando el estridente e insistente llamar sobre la puerta rompió aquella perfecta atmósfera, el mangaka quien se encontraba trabajando desde temprano suspiro, dejo la pluma en el tintero, se acomodó la ropa, y lentamente se acercó a la entrada a comprobar quien osaba interrumpir su labor.

• Vaya, debí adivinarlo -Alzo una ceja algo disconforme con la visita- Koichi es bienvenido, pero tu será mejor que te alejes de mi propiedad, hace tres días que terminaron de reconstruir todo tras el incendio.  
• ¡¿Lo viste a Okuyasu?! -Pregunto exaltado ignorando absolutamente todo lo que acababa de escuchar-  
• ¿Nijimura? -Frunce el ceño- ¿Y qué tendría que ver yo con ese cabeza de maní?  
• ¡A un lado! -Josuke lo empuja entrando a la fuerza comenzando a revisar la casa-  
• ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no está aquí! ¡Largo! ¿Koichi, que significa esto?

Rohan miro las más bajo, con quien sabía que podría tener una charla mucho más razonable y civilizada de la situación.

• Okuyasu desapareció y lo estamos buscando.  
• Ja, debió perderse buscando su cerebro.

Al escuchar esto Josuke enfurecido tomo a Kishibe por el cuello de la camisa, estampándolo con violencia de espaldas contra la pared sin soltarlo.

• ¡Dime donde esta!  
• ¿Por qué insistes en que yo tengo algo que ver con su desaparición? Hace días que no lo veo, solo he estado aquí trabajado ¿No eres su mejor amigo? Tu eres quien debería saberlo.

Las palabras del peliverde eran tan afiladas como su sonrisa, a pesar de encontrarse en aquella posición, acorralado por el enfurecido joven y su stand, no abandonaba su arrogante actitud. A Josuke no le quedo más opción que soltarlo calmando un poco su ira.

• Aquí no está, vámonos Koichi.  
• Así que este es asunto serio ¿Eh? Una desaparición en Morioh, suena interesante, podría servirme para mi próximo manga, los acompañare.  
• Esta no es una de tus tontas historias de ficción, Rohan.

Gruño Higashikata, pero Koichi sintió la mirada del mangaka sobre él, se estaba conteniendo de decir palabra alguna para evitar conflicto, pero finalmente para desagrado del joven de peinado exagerado, tuvo que opinar en nombre de la lógica.

• Creo que cuantos más seamos buscando más probabilidades tendremos de encontrarlo.  
• Decidido, los acompañare, después de todo creo que no lograrían nada sin mis habilidades.

El dueño de Crazy Diamon apretó los puños, no pensaba darle la razón a Rohan bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero lamentablemente Hirose había dicho la verdad.

• Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los tres comenzaron la búsqueda por Morioh con la ayuda de sus stands, recorrieron la zona residencial, la tradicional, se infiltraron en la escuela, revisaron el puerto, fueron a la costa, volvieron al centro, pero nada, no había rastro de Okuyasu por ningún lado; el día transcurría sin siquiera darles una pista o indicio de su paradero, y eso no hacía más que potenciar el fastidio de Josuke.

• ¡Maldición!

Se desplomo sobre la graba cansado de tanto correr de una punta a la otra del pueblo, Koichi se sentó a su lado, y Rohan se quedó parado mirando pensativo al horizonte donde el sol ya se ocultaba.

• ¿Quién fue la última persona en verlo? -Indago el peliverde-  
• Yo… -Respondió Josuke tomándose la cara al recordar la noche anterior-  
• ¿Hicieron las paces? -Pregunto Hirose-  
• ¿Así que pelearon? Ese es un dato interesante -Apunto Rohan-  
• ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! -Se enderezo mirando con ojos rabiosos al mangaka-  
• Desde que soy parte de la investigación si lo es, de hecho, ese es un dato MUY interesante -Lo rodeo lentamente como tigre asechando a su presa- Que hayas sido la última persona en verlo, sumado a que hayan tenido un conflicto… Me temo que eso te convierte en sospechoso, Josuke.  
• ¿¡Pero que rayos estas diciendo?! -Se puso en pie furioso haciéndole frente-  
• ¡Chicos, tranquilos! -Los intento calmar el rubio parándose en el medio de ambos, aunque su estatura no ayudaba mucho- Discutir no nos servirá de nada, debemos pensar ¿Josuke, porque habían discutido?

El, ahora sospechoso, se quedó mirando a Hirose sin saber que responderle, en verdad si lo sabía, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a decirles, situación aún más estresante sintiendo los calculadores ojos de Rohan encima.

• Por… Una… Una chica -Mintió sin poder evitar que sus mejillas tomaran algo de color-  
• Está mintiendo.  
• ¿Eh? -El más bajo miro a Rohan- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
• Es muy fácil, su comportamiento corporal y tono de su voz no se corresponden a sus palabras, y si no me crees… ¡Heaven's Door!  
• ¡Crazy Diamon!

Josuke salto hacia atrás esquivando al stand de Rohan, haciéndose escudo con el suyo; bajo ningún punto de vista se dejaría leer por Heaven's Door, nadie podía enterarse de lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo o sino seria la burla de todos en Morioh.

• ¿Josuke, que ocultas? -Kishibe sonrió como gato que acorrala a un ratón-  
• Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, retira tu stand si no quieres sentir la furia del mío.  
• Tarde o temprano se va a saber la verdad, será mejor que hables ahora.  
• ¡No tengo nada que contarte a ti!

En ese momento Koichi cansado de aquella absurda pelea, que bien sabia no los llevaría a ningún punto, aprovecho la distracción para usar su stand pegándoles la palabra "Silencio" en los labios.

• ¡Mmmm! -Ambos miraron furiosos al más bajo-  
• Escuchen, así no vamos a encontrar a Okuyasu, no sé porque hayan peleado, pero son mejores amigos y sé que Josuke no le haría daño, lo principal en este momento es pensar a donde podría haber ido.

Hirose retiro a Echoes y los dos dieron una gran bocanada de aire sintiéndose liberados, se miraron entre sí con disgusto, pero admitiendo la razón del rubio retiraron a sus stands dejando la pelea de lado.

• Y bien ¿Entonces por dónde seguimos? Ya recorrimos todo Morioh -Pregunto el más alto-  
• Todavía nos debe estar faltando algún lugar crucial -Rohan se tomó el mentón pensativo-  
• No lo sé, pero ya es casi la hora de la cena -Observo Koichi mirando su reloj-

De pronto, ante las palabras del rubio, todas las neuronas de Josuke se iluminaron a la vez "Cena… Comida… Cocina…".

• ¡Síganme!


	5. Buon Appetito

Cap. 5 "Buon Appetito"

• Si le pones dos piscas más de orégano su sabor será más concentrado y…

La puerta del restaurante de pronto fue tirada a bajo con una gran explosión de puñetazos al grito de ´DORA´, y seguido entraron agitadamente los tres investigadores de la desaparición de Okuyasu, encontrándose a este junto a Tonnio, estáticos ante tal inesperada interrupción, en plena preparación de un platillo.

• Jouske… ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
• ¡Okuyasu!

Al verlo Josuke de inmediato corrió hacia su amigo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo aún más confundido ante tal sobresalto.

• Hola Tonnio -Saludo Rohan al cocinero tranquilamente como si nada ocurriera-  
• ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Mi porta! -El hombre italiano se tomó la cabeza mirando el destrozo-  
• Lo sentimos, no se preocupe, Josuke se encargará de repararlo -Koichi se disculpó dándose cuenta que tanto escándalo había sido innecesario-

El joven Nijimura tomo por los hombros a su amigo separándolo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, se notaba en su expresión que tenía algo importante que comunicarle, acto que acelero el corazón de Josuke temiendo de que pudiera tratarse, había demasiados testigos en la sala.

• ¡Amigo, Tonnio me acepto como su aprendiz!

Higashikata suspiro sintiéndose aliviado y a su vez estúpido "¿Qué rayos estaba esperando que me dijera?", de inmediato asimilando la buena noticia sonrió ampliamente.

• ¡Eso es fantástico, Oku! Sabía que tenías talento, te lo dije.  
• Creo que tenemos doble motivo para festejar ¿No? -El magaka miro al cocinero-  
• ¿Y cuál es el otro motivo?  
• Nos la pasamos toda la tarde buscando a Okuyasu -Explico Hirose-  
• ¿A mí? -Inocente se señaló a sí mismo- Ah cierto -Mira a Josuke quien aún no lo soltaba- Esta mañana quise avisarte que pasaría el día en lo de Tonnio pero cuando me levante ya te habías ido.

Koichi y Rohan miraron furtivamente a Josuke quien sudo la gota gorda, habían pasado todo el día buscando a Okuyasu hasta el cansancio y discutiendo a causa de ello completamente en vano por su culpa.

• ¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos a tener que preparar algo bueno ¿No, Okuyasu?  
• ¡Por su opuesto, sempai!  
• Asi que… Será mejor que todos saquen sus sucios pies de mi cocina….

Mientras tomaba un afilado cuchillo de cocina el rostro de Tonnio oscureció diciendo esto con la voz muy seria; acto suficiente para que de inmediato todos salieran corrieron fuera de la habitación tomando asiento a salvo en una de las mesas circulares del pequeño salón contiguo.

• Muy bien, caso resuelto -Victorio Koichi tranquilo-  
• Aun así, nuestro amigo Josuke nos está ocultando algo -Rohan volvió a meter el dedo en la llaga-  
• Ya encontramos a Okuyasu, puedes dejar de jugar a los detectives.

Le respondió con una mueca al mangaka, y continuaron charlando de temas triviales hasta que Tonnio y Okuyasu aparecieron sirviéndoles el exquisito plato que preparaban antes de la estrepitosa interrupción. Los cinco comieron alegremente, con algún que otro comentario busca pleito entre Josuke y Rohan, pero nada fuera de lo común que arruinara aquel bonito momento juntos.  
Tras que Josuke reparara la puerta de Tonnio, todos se despidieron emprendiendo camino hacia sus respectivas casas, Koichi y Rohan por un lado, Josuke y Okuyasu por el otro.  
La luna ya brillaba redonda en oscuro cielo acompañándolos en el trayecto.

• ¿Enserio me buscaron por todo Morioh?  
• Si, creíamos que te habías fugado o algo así.  
• ¿Pero porque haría eso?  
• Bueno… Creí que… -Se rasca la nuca apenado- Tal vez por lo de la otra noche…  
• ¿Qué cosa?

El joven amante de su peinado suspiro odiándose al darse cuenta que tendría que decirlo ya que sabía la inocencia de su amigo no le permitiría darse cuenta de a lo que se refería; miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y lanzo la bomba.

• ¡El beso!  
• Ahh… -Okuyasu se sonrojo recordándolo- Respecto a eso…

Josuke deseo que en ese instante se lo tragara la tierra, no quería volver a tocar el tema, pero por otra parte se moría por saber que pasaba por la cabeza del otro respecto a lo sucedido; guardo silencio y trago saliva esperando que Okuyasu continuara hablando.

• Lamento el haberte tratado como una chica, entiendo que el beso haya sido para hacerme sentir tan mal como yo te hice sentir.

El mundo de Josuke se desmorono "¿Es-Escuche mal? ¿Acaba de decir que lo hice sentir ´tan mal´? ¿Cree que fue por venganza?", su cara de asombro y angustia era imposible de disimular.

• Así que se podría decir que estamos a mano, no volvamos a pelear ¿Si?

Nijimura miro con una amplia sonrisa a su amigo, pero al ver su expresión se le borro la alegre expresión del rostro.

• ¿Josuke, pasa algo?  
• No… -Se le quiebra la voz- ¡Me tengo que ir!  
• ¡Josuke!

Josuke corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, sentía un ardor en el pecho que jamás había sentido antes, y aunque no quisiera las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos resbalándose a borbotones por las mejillas a pesar de que se las secara con violencia una y otra vez.


	6. Sabias palabras

Cap. 6 "Sabias palabras"

Los ronquidos en la oscuridad del joven de 17 años era lo único que interrumpía el silencio en aquella destrozada habitación; la escena lucia como resaca de un terrible huracán, pero lejos de ser culpa de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, había sido el propio dueño de ese cuarto quien descargo su ira sobre todo objeto que se le cruzara en el camino, en una gran descarga emocional hasta el agotamiento, finalmente quedándose dormido entre una pila de cosas.  
Fuera la luna brillaba con fuerza en el tope del cielo, apenas oculta entre un par de nubes, acompañada por las estrellas que la poca iluminación nocturna de ese pequeño pueblo permitía ver. Pero lo astros no eran los únicos despiertos en la noche; el sonido de un par de golpecitos se hicieron presentes, golpecitos que continuaron cada vez más insistentes hasta sacar del sueño a Josuke, notando las pequeñas piedritas que golpeaban su ventana.

• ¿Pero qué? -Se asomó mirando hacia abajo obteniendo accidentalmente una de esas piedritas en medio de su frente- ¡Auch!  
• ¡Oh Josuke! ¡Lo siento mucho!  
• ¡Shhhhhh! ¿Oku, qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¡Mi mamá se va a despertar! -Le grito en el tono más bajo que pudo-  
• Es que… Vengo a pedirte disculpas…  
• ¿Eh?  
• No entiendo que ha pasado últimamente, solo sé que he hecho algo malo… -Bajo la cabeza sumamente apenado-  
• ¿Qué? No, estas equivocado…  
• Perdón, Josuke… -Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas- Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte…  
• Oh hombre, vamos, no llores…

Josuke sabía que Okuyasu era un chico sensible ya que esa no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero esta vez sabiendo que era por su culpa le partía el alma verlo así; miro a sus espaldas su destrozada habitación y en un parpadeo reparo todo con Crazy Diamond.

• Ven, sube, pero no hagas ruido.

Le extendió la mano indicándole que entre, y este tras secar sus lágrimas trepo hasta la ventana correspondiendo el agarre, pero cuando Higashikata lo jalo hacia dentro ambos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en el suelo de la habitación.

• Ay… Oku… Me pesas… -Se quejó Josuke debajo de Okuyasu-  
• ¡Oh, lo siento! -De inmediato se levantó dejando de aplastarlo-  
• Ya deja de disculparte tanto -Se sentó en la cama tirándole del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo- Quien debe disculparse soy yo…  
• P-Pero fui yo quien te trato como chica, y estuvo bien que te vengaras, pero luego fue todo muy confuso porque creí que ya habíamos hecho las paces, pero sé que volví a hacer algo malo porque te molestaste nuevamente conmigo, y… y… -Se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas-  
• Tranquilo, tranquilo -Lo tomo por los hombros- Aquí el único quien cometió un error fui yo, todo este tiempo he tenido algo que decirte y al no hacerlo solo cree problemas -Le seca un par de lágrimas con el pulgar-  
• ¿Algo que decirme?

En ese momento Josuke pensó que Okuyasu lucia como un cachorro mojado con su triste expresión inocente de grandes ojos vidriosos; pero por más tierno que le pareciera sabía que ese instante en verdad era el más duro que atravesaría su amistad, luego de su confesión no habría marcha atrás, y tal vez ese sería su último momento juntos.

• Veras… No era mi intención ´tratarte como chica´ ni mucho menos vengarme de ti... ¿Recuerdas que antes de eso estábamos jugando a que adivines quien es ´esa persona especial´ para mí?

El menor de los Nijimura solo asintió un par de veces como respuesta, mirándolo sumamente atento, mientras recordaba lo que este le decía.

• Este… Bueno… Ese beso… Fue… Una pista… -Suspira agachando la cabeza- Okuyasu, tu eres esa persona… Me gustas.

Finalmente, tras aquellas palabras, cerro los ojos; temía saber con qué se encontraría, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no importaba si se tratara de un golpe, una burla, o cualquier tipo de negativa, solo rogaba porque ese no fuera el fin de su amistad.

• ¡¿Enserio?!

Josuke abrió un ojo alzando un poco la cabeza, cuando para su sorpresa encontró a Okuyasu radiante de alegría con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

• ¡Podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos!

El más bajo abrazo muy entusiasmado a su mejor amigo, quien paso del miedo al asombro, y del asombro a tener cara de póker "Creo que sigue sin entender a lo que me refiero...", se separó un poco del abrazo mirándolo seriamente.

• Oku, estoy hablando muy enserio, no es una broma, sé que puede ser un poco confuso, pero… ¡Mhhh…!

De pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de labios, sin duda sentía que el corazón le iba a dar un vuelco, ese día había vivido todas las emociones y sensaciones que una persona podía tener juntas a la vez. Higashikata lentamente cerro los ojos relajándose, y correspondió aquellos dulces labios que lo besaban.  
Se separaron mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa.

• ¿Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?  
• Claro, pero mañana a la mañana debes irte antes de que mamá te descubra, de hecho, estoy castigado por salir a buscarte en vez de quedarme limpiando la casa.  
• No sé por qué eso no me sorprende

Respondió Okuyasu con sarcasmo y ambos rieron mientras se desplomaron en la cama, pero el sueño no era una de sus prioridades en ese momento.

• Josuke ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? -Jugaba con las manos de su amigo entrelazando sus dedos-  
• Ya sabes… Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y dejáramos de ser amigos -Le seguía el juego acariciando sus manos- ¿Cómo es que tú no me lo dijiste antes? -Lo mira con una mueca-  
• Porque siempre andabas en tus citas… -Entristece-  
• Oww… Lo siento amigo, es que… Gracias a esas citas me di cuenta de que, por más chicas con las que saliera, al final del día siempre lo único que en verdad quería era estar contigo

Nijimura volvió a sonreír ante aquellas hermosas palabras de su amigo, y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual fue interrumpido por una brillante idea del más bajo.

• ¡Koichi no lo va a poder creer cuando se entere!  
• ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nadie puede enterarse de esto! -Lo toma del rostro con cara de pánico-  
• ¿Pero por qué? -Pregunto inocente sin entender la reacción del otro-  
• Por-Porque nosotros…. Porque somos hombres ¡Seremos la burla de todo Morioh!  
• No -Sonrió confiado- Quienes se burlen no son nuestros amigos, y si no son nuestros amigos, ellos serán la burla luego de ser vencidos por nosotros.

Josuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, esas eran las palabras más sabias que había escuchado de parte de su amigo desde que lo conocía.

• Tienes razón Oku -Sonríe ampliamente- Tienes toda la razón.

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente en medio de abrazos y caricias hasta quedarse dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y una gran tranquilidad y alegría en el corazón.


	7. Bonnus

Cap. 7 "Bonnus"

• ¡Lo logramos!

Gritaron ambos estudiantes al unísono, levantándose victoriosos de un salto frente a la consola, mientras en la pantalla se podía leer 'Invasores del espacio IV – Niveles 50/50 – Máxima puntuación: 9.999'.

• ¡Somos unos genios!

Chocaron puños y se desplomaron en la cama de Okuyasu, como si de un par de deportista agotados tras ganar una maratón se tratara, suspiraron al unísono tranquilizando la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, y cruzaron miradas a lo que enseguida se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

• Koichi se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba -Comento Josuke-  
• ¿Creíste que se enojaría con nosotros o algo así?  
• No, de hecho creí que se sorprendería, pero no lo hizo… Quien me molesto fue Rohan.

Una vena salto en la frente del más alto al recordar la sonrisa burlona del mangaka cuando se enteró ´casualmente´ la noticia sobre que él y Nijimura eran pareja "Sabia que esa víbora no tardaría en saberlo…".

• Ya déjalo.

Okuyasu lo beso en los labios para calmarlo, gesto que Josuke de inmediato correspondió con cariño rodeándolo con los brazos; sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez con dulzura, y sus manos recorrían suavemente el torso del otro, cuando quien inicio aquel beso se atrevió a profundizarlo sintiendo el roce de sus lenguas.  
Las manos de ambos buscaron con picardía la piel del otro, escabulléndose por debajo de sus camisetas acariciando sus marcados abdominales, cadera, cintura, y cada centímetro de superficie con el que se toparan; Nijimura sintió como la mano de su amigo se deslizo por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero tomándolo con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él, en un acto que junto aún más sus cuerpos, cuales reaccionaron ante la cercanía.

• Mhhh…

El más alto aprovecho aquel suspiro para continuar con sus besos, pero esta vez sobre el cuello de su amigo, sus labios y lengua se abrían camino hacia abajo hasta encontrase con aquella musculosa banca de la cual de inmediato se deshizo admirando un momento aquel esculpido cuerpo, y seguir con sus caricias por su pecho; jugueteo con sus tetillas lamiéndolas, succionándolas y mordisqueándolas un poco, mientras sus manos juguetonas se dirigieron a su entrepierna acariciándola sobre la ropa. Okuyasu comenzó a suspirar sonoramente y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo sumamente avergonzado.

• Ah… Josuke… Es-Esto es vergonzoso.  
• ¿Y no quieres que lo sea aún más?

Pregunto lujuriosamente lamiendo su piel al borde donde comenzaban los pantalones, arrancándole un gemido que lo hizo pasar de cubrirse los ojos a tapar su boca totalmente rojo de pena. Josuke no pude evitar reír un poco y tomando esto como un afirmativo prosiguió desprendiéndole los pantalones encontrándose con aquel bulto que palpitada bajo la ropa interior estampada de signos de dólar; sin esperar indicación alguna le quito aquellas prendas, sus ojos rápidamente examinaron cada centímetro del cuerpo que se exhibía totalmente desnudo ante él, e instintivamente se relamió.  
Okuyasu no pude evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al verse tan vulnerable, hubiera querido taparse con ambas manos la entrepierna, pero Josuke fue más rápido, y termino posándolas entre los cabellos de este mientras sentía como lo estimulaba con su boca.

• ¡Jo-Josuke!

Higashikata disfrutaba arrancándole suspiros, suplicas, y gemidos; lamia el largo, chupaba la punta, se llevaba todo a la boca con hambre mientras también lo estimulaba con las manos. Nijimura viraba los ojos sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando, aunque su mente poco a poco se ponía en blanco dejándose guiar simplemente por los instintos de su cuerpo.

• ¡Ah! ¡Voy a…!

Okuyasu acabo antes de terminar de advertirle a su amigo, eyaculando impremeditadamente en la cara de este; avergonzado, tras los últimos espasmos de placer que le había causado aquello y con la respiración agitada, le pidió disculpas sumamente apenado, pero Josuke lejos de enfadarse paso la mano por su manchada mejilla para lamer sensualmente aquella sustancia de sus dedos, y lanzarse nuevamente sobre sus labios en un lujurioso beso.  
El más bajo se apresuró en quitarle la ropa al otro casi con violencia para quedar igual de desnudos, mientras sus labios y lengua no dejaban de encontrarse fogosamente una y otra vez; la remera amarilla de Josuke encontró el suelo, y sus pantalones fueron rápidamente desprendidos abriendo paso a una mano que comenzó a masturbar aquel erecto miembro arrancándole suspiros a su dueño.

• Oh… Oku…

Josuke gimió entre el beso disfrutando de aquella caricia que lo enloquecía hasta no poder soportarlo, necesitaba algo más; hizo que Okuyasu lo soltara volviéndolo a acorralarlo en la cama, acomodándose entre las piernas de este las cuales alzo sobre sus hombros.  
Para sorpresa del más alto, Nijimura lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia él y susurro en su oído.

• Hazlo…

Sin dudarlo, haciéndole caso a ese pedido y a sus instintos, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente introduciéndose en él con cuidado para no lastimarlo, aunque aquella estrechez se sentía demasiado bien deseando entrar más, y más rápidamente. Okuyasu cerro fuertemente los ojos tomándose de la espalda de su amigo, intentando relajar el cuerpo para que no le doliera, aunque se le dificultaba experimentando una mezcla de sensaciones entre dolor y placer.  
Josuke llego hasta donde el cuerpo de Okuyasu se lo permitió y se detuvo por un momento verificando que su amigo estuviera bien, se separó un poco mirando su rostro encontrándolo con algunas lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo, pero con una gran expresión de placer.

• ¿Estas bien?  
• Ah… Muévete…

Ante aquella aprobación Josuke empezó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia adelante embistiéndolo suavemente en un vaivén que poco a poco fue tomando ritmo, aumentándolo progresivamente a medida que los suspiros de Okuyasu se volvían gemidos, mientras este inconscientemente clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de su amigo.

• ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Jo… Josuke!

Al escuchar a su amigo gimiendo su nombre se mordió el labio extasiado, aquellas manos rasguñando su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo estimulaban a seguir hasta el punto de casi sacar su miembro del todo para volver a meterlo rápida y profundamente una y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo no dio para más, y sintiendo que se venía masturbo a Okuyasu deseando que acabaran juntos.

• Ah… Oku… Ya casi…

Josuke acabo dentro de Okuyasu y este en su mano casi a la vez con un gran gemido, Higashikata se desplomo sobre el menor mientras ambos agitados trataban recuperar el aliento.

• Te amo…  
• Yo también te amo…

Sellando aquel hermoso momento con un tierno beso en los labios.

FIN.


End file.
